Tomba!
Tomba! (Tombi! in the PAL region, Ore! Tomba in Japan) is a side-scrolling action-adventure video game, developed by Whoopee Camp and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation video game console. It was released in 1997 for Japan, and in 1998 for North America and the PAL region. It was succeeded by Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return in 1999. The game has been released on PlayStation Network for Japan, North American and the PAL region by MonkeyPaw Games. Tomba! is set on a mysterious continent which has been cursed and transformed by the magical Evil Pigs. Tomba, a feral child whose bracelet was stolen by Koma Pigs, travels across various landscapes while completing events and capturing the Evil Pigs in order to lift the curses. Story The story tells about a young feral boy, named Tomba (Tombi in the PAL version) who is on a quest to retrieve a golden armlet, which was stolen by some anthropomorphic pigs, called Koma Pigs, in a fight. He makes his way over to the civilization, only to see that the leaders of the Koma Pigs, the Evil Pigs, has cursed the whole continent. Now Tomba must free all the different lands and towns from the curse and defeat the Evil Pigs in order to retrieve the lost armlet. Gameplay Tomba! is a two-dimensional platforming game, which contains some RPG elements. The main character, Tomba, can jump on and throw his weapon to attack enemies. By leaping on enemies, he gain experience which allows him up level up some abilities that can be activated as the game progresses, as a flame shield and a double jump. Releases The original Japanese release, Ore! Tomba was released on December 25, 1997, followed by the North American release on June 30, 1998, under the name Tomba!, and finally the PAL release on September 4, 1998, under the title Tombi!. Despite receiving critical praiseGamerankings.com Retrieved April 3rd, 2014., the game only sold moderately well, making it somewhat of a rarity. The Japanese version was then later released on the Japanese PlayStation Network on July 6, 2011 for ¥600[http://www.jp.playstation.com/software/title/jp0747npjj00566_000000000000000001.html Ore! Tomba at the Japanese PlayStation website] Retrieved July 1, 2012. and the American version, Tomba!, was released on the American PlayStation Network on June 19, 2012 for $10. The game was released in the PAL region a few months after the release of the North American release, but since the PAL version of the game contained so many issues, a ported version of the North American version was released instead.Monkey Paw Games on Twitter Retrieved October 14, 2012. Trivia *The main theme for the US version is an instrumental version of "Paradise" by Tokyo Q Channel, while the PAL version uses the song "No Sweat" by North & South, which was used in the British children's comedy show of the same name. The Japanese version uses the original version of "Paradise". *There are several PAL versions, where the only difference is in the translations. One version has Spanish, Portuguese, Swedish and Danish, while another version has French, German, Italian and Dutch. Gallery Covers File:Tomba!.png|North America File:Tombi!.png|PAL region File:Ore!Tomba.png|Japan